


Money

by Stephsksjs



Category: bungou stray dogs, the millionaire detective balance: unlimited, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU!, Port mafia, mafia, please i miss him already, they eventually get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephsksjs/pseuds/Stephsksjs
Summary: His gaze traced the female sitting in front of him, as if no else was around. “Tell me.. why do you do this type of thing?” she smirked while looking at him straight in the eye as if she hadn’t just attempted to kill him. “I do it for the money.. I’m here for a fun time not a long time..”
Relationships: daisuke kambe/reader, daisuke kanbe/reader, daisuke/reader, haru/daisuke
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Fugou Keiji x Bungou Stray dogs Mafia! AU. I do not own any of these characters or show.

Akutagawa stared at the girl, hands in his coat pockets and he groaned in boredom. “for fuck sakes y/n.. I’m tired fo waiting..” he said while he kicked around some pebbles on the ground. “can’t you just wait a little bit??!!” you snapped at the black haired male. “this is why I wanted chuuya to come along” you added while typing onto your computer. He stopped in his tracks as he glared at you. You could tell he was getting impatient by the minute and that this would affect the missions plan. You also knew that Akutagawa could kill you if he wanted, after all what was stopping him from doing so? nothing. absolutely nothing. “Listen ever since the armed agency joined the task force doing stuff for mori is starting to get harder.” you added. “no, it’s started to get more fun, do you know how many people i get to kill each day?” he said while clenching his fist. “and done, the alarm security system should be off.” you said excitedly. “I don’t know why you go through so much trouble when I could have literally just destroyed the security system. “did you not hear a word I said?! besides I don’t want Dazai to come to the scene again like last time..” he rolled his eyes as he jumped off the building holding a duffel bag that was big enough for the main objective: ‘The Red Heart Of The Sea’, a big ruby gem that Mori wanted for his daughter. You looked up while leaning on the roofs railing, your sight stopping on the big billboard in front of you. “Millionaire Detective: Daisuke Kambe”. ‘ _Interesting_ ’ you thought as you smirked, he seemed to be very wealthy, you knew he had money and you wanted it. “maybe I should start my own mission” you thought. you did a double take before jumping down to join akutagawa.


	2. .2

Maybe it was something about him that intrigued you, or maybe it was because of the amount of money you knew he had, but you couldn’t take him off your head. The millionaire detective was on your mind as if he lived in your thoughts. Akutagawa noticed this, snapping you out of the trance by telling you to hurry up or he would kill you. you rolled your eyes at him, ignoring him as you blew up the vault.

“Why couldn’t you have done it by yourself? it’s not like you needed me here” he complained.

you ignored his remarks by securing the gem,

“shut up, we’re leaving.”

The security guards would arrive at any minute, and the police would arrive too. you thought about leaving akutagawa to take care of them and escaping, but you knew he would chase you and off with your head you go. The port mafia wasn’t afraid to kill its members if they were a burden to them and you knew that well. sometimes you thought of running away and not coming back but you knew they would find you, and you had no type of security over yourself, your power didn’t help you either. you thought about leaving with _Dazai_ before but that would have never worked out, you promised mori you would never leave his side after he saved you that night.

“stop fucking daydreaming and hurry up, take the bag with you, I’ll hold them back.” said the pale male as he made a hole in the wall for you to exit.

“I’ll see you there then.”

“this won’t take long”

Akutagawa activated his rashomon and walked out. you trusted him, you knew he could defeat them, he could do anything. You ran the opposite way, walking in the dark alleyway trying to get far away as possible. Multiple police sirens could be heard in the background, all heading towards the building, that’s when you activated your power. It let you disguise objects as anything that you had in mind. The bag would look too suspicious so you found it convenient to activate it now, you took the gem and turned it into a red bracelet. you walked out of the alleyway, you didn’t look that suspicious correct? normal you looked like a calm pretty girl that wouldn’t be part in any shady business. Incorrect.

“hey what are you doing over there?”

you looked towards the direction of the voice seeing a tall gray haired male that seemed concerned.

“I—”

“are you alright? it’s dangerous here” he reassured you that everything would be fine.

“oh, yes I am fine! I’m trying to get away as far as possible..”you replied.

“oi daisuke”

‘ _daisuke_ ’

you were both approached by the dark haired male that looked even more intimidating and attractive now that he was infront of your sight. He looked at you, as if he was the predator eyeing his prey. You knew he knew you were hiding something and you were not going to slip up. he isn’t dumb, I need to get away from him as soon as possible. “Shouldnt we evacuate the citizens in this area first?” he asked.

“oh, I’m haru by the way!”

“y/n— Anne.” _fuck I almost gave myself away there, it’s already bad enough he’s suspicious of me._

“Anne... alright. here let me help you.”

“no! it’s fine i can manage to get somewhere safe..” you said while clutching the bag hard.

“alright, okay, you need to get away from here, the port mafia won’t hold back on anyone and if they see you as a threat it’s over..”

you nodded, you quickly started to walk away avoiding contact with Diasuke.

“wait, haru, I’ll take her to a safe place, you try to find other people to evacuate.. if you need anything call me.”

“it’s fine i really don—”

“I insist..”

you thought about it, if you wanted to get to his money, then maybe just maybe you needed to take care of this opportunity. It was like fate put him in your path, or maybe it was just a mere coincidence, which ever it was you wouldn’t let it get away, you wanted to take advantage of it. But then again, this was risky you had what they wanted on your wrist, any wrong movements and he would arrest you there and then.

“okay..”


	3. 3

“great, get onto the car” he said while opening the door like a gentleman.

if this gets dangerous I won’t hesitate to kill him, even if it means to say goodbye to that fortune.

“thank you..” you said uncomfortably. “Haru I’ll be back in a few but I don’t suppose you cant handle this on your own correct?” “just leave already” said the gray haired male annoyed while walking away.  
Daisuke got into the drivers seat and started the car’s engine, he could tell you were nervous because he just stared at you for a bit before sparking a conversation. “so uh, ms. what were you doing coming out of that alley?” he asked while he started to drive.  
“I was passing by, saw the chaos and wanted to get away.”

“I see.. you didn’t want to get caught into the port mafia’s mess..” he replied while reading the stree signals. “yeah..” you replied shortly.

“what’s with the bag?” you looked at the detective confused as to what bag he was referring to until you noticed you had never disposed of the duffle bag akutagawa had given you.

“oh! this bag?? I was going to do some shopping.. ha” you replied confidently. “hmh” he hummed in response while driving towards the police station.

“uh, you can drop me off at the plaza..”

“hmmh.. the plaza?”

“yes please”

“no, we’re going to the police station”

The car’s atmosphere changed as you heard a click coming from the car doors. “why—“ you asked in a panic while you unbuckled your seatbelt.

“I know your plan, y/n.. and I know what you’re after.” he said confidently while pulling over.

“I saw right through your scheme the moment I saw you come out of the alley.. you might have fooled that dumbass but you can’t fool me.” he reached into his pocket, taking of his gun while pointing it at you.  
“If you don’t want to die right now you’ll follow my instructions. Is that clear?”he asked in a monotone voice.  
“yes…”you replied unsure.

“good.. now we will get out of this car.. walk inside the police station and you will follow me at all costs, and don’t even try to run away because I will kill you..” he said.

he unlocked the doors of the car while turning the car off, you knew what you had signed up for the minute you accepted his offer and now you were regretting it. He put his gun away while fixing his gloves.

“are you going to put me in jail? because I will have you know the port mafia would just come after me” you said confidently.

“perhaps, depends if I like what I hear if not then I’ll just end you right there and then.. after all the port mafia can’t come after someone who’s dead..” he said while smirking at you. Daisuke got out of the car, walking around and opening the door for you. “okay, what if i give you the jewel, would you let me g—”

“no” he said while jerking you out off the car. “ouch, respect a lady.” “i dont respect criminals..”

you followed him into the police station gaining stares from the people working there. “I need a interrogation room..now” he said demandingly at the supervisor near the back.

“on it Mr.Kambe” he grabbed your wrist with his gloved hand while looking at you in disgust. the supervisor showed him to the room opening it with a silver key that hanged from his belt.

“Thank you..”. Daisuke said while bowing to the man. He shoved you into the tiny dark room that only had a tiny window that allowed sunlight in.

You sat down on the chair facing the door, as you wanted to see daisuke’s features.

You had always dreamed about being locked inside with such a good looking person and your thoughts couldn’t handle it. “now, I want you to tell me everything about the port mafia, who do you work for, and why were you taking the red heart.” he said while sitting down across from you.

“hmmh.. and what will I get out of it?” you replied with a smirk. “If you give me all the information you have I’ll transfer you $200 million dollars, that’s what the port mafia is worth as of now.. and I will make sure you get out of here without a scratch..”

“really..?”

“answer me first…”

you took out your blade from your boots, darting it towards his skull. The detective knew you were up to something, and his intuition was correct. It was lucky that the blade missed.

“Tell me.. why do you do this type of thing?” you smirked while looking at him straight in the eye as if you hadn’t just attempted to kill him. you stood up from your seat, pacing around the room before sitring down on the table, you looked at the detective in an erotic way to demonstrate what you wanted.

“I do it for the money.. I’m here for a fun time not a long time..”

“I see, you and me are very much alike indeed. I also do it for the money.. but unlike you, I don’t have to worry about spending my money or earning it.. my balance is unlimited..”

“I hate rich people, but if you’re going to pay me to spill everything then I will.”

“what about your friends in the mafia—”

“They aren’t my friends, I’ve been trying to leave the mafia business and restart fresh, but the boss.. he’s very important to me.. I just couldn’t”

“Then do what dazai did, leave and stop caring about some criminal..”

you thought about it, maybe daisuke arresting you was the sign you needed to leave the business. or maybe you were looking for an excuse to not get murdered by akutagawa.

“alright.. I will leave.. but only if you offer me a job.”  
“I just can’t offer you a job here—”

“not here, let me become your assistant..”

you got off the table, returning to your seat once again.  
“I see..very well, now let’s start with the investigation..”


End file.
